rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Vatican
Vatican is a highest order of church and headquarter for cleric and crusader. One of the oldest organization exist in the world that connect with heaven realm History Vatican started during the dark ages when human is oppressed by demon and monster. Some human stand up for themselves and become hunter to fight back. Some train magic and learn spell to fetch off the demon. One day, god pass a message There are also faction who turn to god and ask for existence and the group call vatican be formed. The Vatican soon become stronger and larger and more follower. They soon become the most powerful organization and on par with magic council and hunter organization. Function Vatican as one of the oldest religion based organization and they exist to protect human from evil force 1) Acting as main religion of most country 2) Detecting and closing the hell crack 3) Exocism Mission 4) Acting as a government body for priest and crusader 5) Recording and keep scared document 6) Maintain relationship with heaven and another organization such as hunter, dokunshensha and Magic council 7) Act as training school for priest. Military strenght Vatican consist of army of Crusader that famous in their might and holy sword. Beside this, there are also trained professional exorcism who skill in Exorcism demon. Nun and Priest which speciallize in supporting and healing magic. Beside this, there are also twelve apostle who special selected acting an special agent. There are four bishop and one arcbishop acting as the highest authority among the Vatican. Beside this, there are few other agent who on par with bishop which they call Saint. Saint only appear once in a Era. What make the Vatican so strong is the Six perfection that exist for so many century. Member of Six Perfection The Six perfection is the highest power directly control by Arcbishop. Each of them symbolize the Six perfection. There are powerful and strong which on par with seven deadly sin. Rumor with the Six perfection, Archbishop can become the true angel like Max become true demon. Lady Godiva - A Naked lady riding on horse who holding the Grace of Generosity. She is a spirit who selected to become the holder of Generosity because of her generosity deed she perform in England which make her become the legend. Happy Prince - A Golden prince which has a bird acting as its right arm who is holding the grace of Diligence. He is a carefree and energtic spirit which always happy in any situation. Even his whole body can donate to the needed, It still. Hoichi the Earless - A Monk that loise his ear to the spirit is the holder of grace of Meditation. He is shown having high concentration of his music perform during the graveyard surround by thousand spirit who want his life. Even losing his ear which neglect of charm protection. He still keep playing Sun Goku - Monkey, One of the Rebellion Nine. One of the main reason, Vatican is so powerful and able to standagainst the Chaos cycle because of his presence. He hold the weapon of Ryu yi jigu and Flying Cloud. Before he is the holder of Discpline, he a berserk monkey king that bring chaos to the heaven but now he has learn discpline. Anansi - Second most poweful perfection among the Six. Anansi the trickster african god. He hold the world wisdom which lead him to become the Wisdom holder. He has four arm and four leg. A powerful and cunning storyteller. Waiting Statue - Her name is ToThi. A Vietnanese spirit who live many year waiting for her husband to come back. So long that she turn into stone. Her action has grant her one of the seat among the six perfection. Notable Vatican Member Vatican head consist of four bishop. The four of them after awake by Michael. All four of them has archangel attached with them. Beside the four bishop, there are other notable figure in vatican like olivia, michael or father caleb. Saint Saint is the most powerful asset in vatican. All saint has special power and able to go toe to toe with archdemon. Saint only appear once in a 700 years. They are extremely power and rare to find. Being a saint of that Era also bear the responsiblity of the archbishop. Known saint as below:- Twelve Apostle Twelve elite person that handpick by the Archbishop himself. After selected, each of them will receive secon baptism and grant them entrance to heaven and guidance angel with them. They are expert in killing demon and dark forces. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Jona19992